


To Heal A Broken Chat

by mnzknight96



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heartbreak, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnzknight96/pseuds/mnzknight96
Summary: Chat Noir is at his ropes end when Ladybug unknowingly breaks his heart for a final time. Not knowing how to deal with his heartbreak he decides to move on resulting in drastic changes between Paris's crime-fighting duos. Circumstances lead Chat to end up in a familiar balcony finding someone who might just be able to heal him or end up completely breaking him.





	1. Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys mnzknight96 coming at you with some Marichat. That's right people I am a proud member of the SS. Marichat and will gladly stay with this ship until the very end. (Coughs they're the same people that don't realize their true love is right in front of them. Why are people in this fandom so dumb coughs?) 
> 
> This story has been in the back of my mind and I just had to write and hopefully, I come up with the courage to ask my favorite author on AO3 to take a look at it (Mikauzoran) but who knows. Hope you guys enjoy it.

There are no words in any known language to do justice for the sense of dread that has filled Chat’s entire being. It felt like the blood coursing through his veins seemed to both freeze and burn at the same time in an endless loop. Chat knew from personal experience that actions and physical harm can truly cut deep. He’s been using his body as a shield to protect his lady from any harm aimed at her and yet he never considered to watch his back when it came to her. Ladybug, his love, and entire world had just unknowingly ripped out his heart and repeatedly stomped on it.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had started out filled with a sense of hope and freedom for he had the day off and today would be the day that he’d confess to his lady and she would say yes. It had been a few years since she had told him that her heart belonged to another and yet the moron wasn’t aware of the treasure that was given to him. It didn’t matter since he had planned the perfect date as they celebrate their 5 year anniversary, all to end with him giving her a present that he knew she would absolutely love and confessing his feeling for her. 

Adrien had decided that spending his day purely thinking about his future with Ladybug would drive him absolutely crazy. So, he called up the best bro in the world, Nino, and had them meet up for breakfast. Adrien's treat of course cause if there's anything that will get his bro moving quickly is the promise of free for. They spend their time talking about Nino's time with Alya and Adrien can't help but yearn for that kind of relationship. It's only knowing that he'll meet up with his own soulmate later that day that keeps Adrien from stirring the conversation in another direction. Soon Adrien was happily regaling his best bro with his plans to impress the girl of his dreams, whose identity he had to keep a secret due to their fan base. 

Guilt surged through Adrien's stomach as he lied to one of the few people he trusted the most. It's ensuring Nino's safety that allows Adrien to deal with his quilt. Keeping a secret identity had quickly lost its appeal due to the constant lying and keeping his stories straight but, it's worth it because he has Plagg and Ladybug in his life.

A worried look quickly passes through Nino's eyes that's instantly replaced with congratulations and enthusiasm in his attempt to hide his true feelings. Nino's expression bothers Adrien which, in turn, allows an awkward silence to pass through them. Not able to let things go, being a cat and all, they eat their breakfast quietly when Adrien decides to ask, "Dude this may just be me but are you not happy for me." His question makes Nino visibly tense only for him to quickly recover a moment later. "Of course I'm happy for you, dude. You're finally going to end your 5-year dry spell and if it's with someone that you love then who am I to stand in your way. That would be a serious violation of the bro code, bro." He lifts up his fist for Adrien to bump. 

Adrien gives him a look that says I-know-you're-not-telling-me-the-full-truth only to give up five seconds as his touch starved self practically screams at him for trying to refuse any affection from someone he loves. Adrien smiles at him genuinely for having his back as all doubt is quickly thrown to the back of his mind. He makes his way to pay for their meal and from the corner of his eye, Adrien sees Nino's expression soften, melting Adrien's heart at having someone look at him with such clear affection instead of the cold steel look he receives from his father.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's an hour until their rendezvous to celebrate 5 years of being partners, friends and hopefully after today something more. And in true Plagg, God of Misfortune and Destruction, fashion an Akuma strikes. 

Some heartbroken girl by the villain name of Coeur Froid. She had dedicated everything to the one person she thought she loved only for him to cheat on her with her best friend. And as her heart had once burned with love for him now it stood shattered and cold. With her ability to control ice Coeur Froid set out to hurt her aggressors and take down anyone who got in her way. 

Chat Noir was the first on the scene as Coeur Froid froze the people in her path. She was about to freeze a group of teenagers on a field trip when she was suddenly hit in the head with a silver/black staff from Paris's feline hero. "Hey, ice lady why don't you take a chill pill. Today is a special day so why don't you cool off before I make you." He attempts to distract the villain as he gestures behind his back for the group to run away. 

His attention is quickly brought back to the Akuma as she gives out an outraged cry. She looks at him with a look that could kill which he proceeds to brush off with a smirk, backed by years of fighting villains that could actually kill him. At this point that look doesn't even phase him which makes him wonder why he can't act the same with his father. 

Momentarily distracted he barely manages to dodge the ice blast heading his way. Going into battle mode Chat sprints towards the enemy in true feline fashion, on all fours, trying to gauge the Akuma's strengths and weaknesses to come up with a strategy for when his lady arrives. They fight each other for a few minutes. Coeur Froid keeping Chat at a distance as he tries to zero in on her. 

After some time passes Chat decides to take some initiative and manages to swing his staff at one of the ice blasts sending it back to the Akuma. She's able to make an ice shield that shatters under the blasts hit, knocking her down. Chat takes this opportunity to close the distance to reach out for the bracelet he believes is the akumatized item only for Coeur Froid to smile as he closes in. She releases a huge way of snow that buries the hero. He struggles to get out of his current purrdicament and away from his enemy as he sends her pun after pun in the hopes to distract her long enough for him to get out or his lady to arrive. 

The Akuma is absolutely irritated from his jokes as she approaches and just as she is about to grab his hand to take his miraculous a familiar yo-yo wraps around her wrists. Coeur Froid is sent flying as she's pulled towards Ladybug to be punched in the face. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was encased in snow Chat knows he would be blushing as heat would pool towards his gut, possibly lower. Ladybug goes through her routine of cleansing the corrupted butterfly with her usual catchphrases and putting everything back with Miraculous Ladybug. She quickly makes her way to her partner for their usual fist bump, "Bien Joué." Once they go through the motions of assuring the citizens of Paris they make their way to a secluded rooftop where they can talk. As soon as they land Ladybug quickly speaks, " I-am-so-sorry-Chat. I-didn't-mean-to-take-so-long-but-I-was-surrounded-by-people-and-couldn't-get-away-to-transform." She's speaking so fast that he can barely keep up. Knowing she babbling Chat places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a comforting squeeze as he laughs, "Don't worry M'lady I am one of the few people who would understand your Cat-uation." Chat can't help the adoration that slips into his smile as he looks at the young lady he loves when she rolls her eyes at his pun. He's knocked out of his trance as Ladybug brushes off his hand from her shoulder and looks at her yo-yo. Ladybug winces at whatever she sees on her yo-yo as she quickly makes her way to the edge of the building calling out, "Thanks for understanding Chat. I'll see you later." He's so preoccupied that he doesn't realize Ladybug's meaning of the word "later."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat has been waiting for 3 hours alone on the now dark rooftop, that he had come a little bit early to set up for their celebration, where he and Ladybug had first met by her literally crashing into his life. She had come down like the angel she was as if she was sent by the heavens to breathe air into his suffocating life. It had been a weird first start for the new heroes. Chat high on his newfound freedom while Ladybug had been self-conscious and doubted every decision she made. It took some encouraging words from Chat to get Ladybug to believe in herself. 

With her new found confidence she had taken care of their first Akuma while promising the people of Paris to protect them. You'd also expect them to need to work on their teamwork for future battles. Only they were always in perfect sync with each other. All it would take was a simple gesture from either one of them for the other to understand their next plan of attack. Something that has baffled both his and Ladybug's kwami. 

Chat's pulled from his warm thoughts as he's doused by a cold wind that would normally send shivers down his spine, had it not been for the suit, only to be reminded that he was here, alone. Finally admitting that she wasn't going to make it he started to put away the candles, home-cooked Soupe à l’oignon(made by himself through rigorous training over the years by his personal chef, behind his father's back of course), and a specially ordered cake for dessert from the only boulangerie worth breaking his model diet for. Oh, his dietician would weep if he found out, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him and more importantly Adrien. 

Just as he was about to leave, after cleaning up, he heard the familiar sound of Ladybug's yo-yo zipping through the air. Not even landing yet she yells out, "I am so sorry. I know that right now it doesn't mean anything since I let you down earlier by being late to the Akuma attack but I swear I didn't intentionally forget. It's just my civilian life has been hectic and when I finally finished what I needed to do, 2 hours ago, my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light." Chat tries to hide his disappointment at the fact that she clearly did forget they were supposed to meet up as she would have been late anyway. 

Most normal people would have shown their frustration at being let down twice in one day but his voice of reason, that wanted him to be treated like an actual human being, was quickly beaten into submission from the voice that dealt with his loneliness and touch starved self. It had him forgive her within moments. "It's alright M'lady I was just worried that something had happened. I'm just glad that you're okay. And look we still have a couple of minutes before the day is over," he gestures towards his baton that displays the time, 11:56 pm. 

Ladybug smiles at him grateful to be forgiven as she shoves a nicely wrapped rectangular box towards him. Chat quickly begins shaking with excitement like a kid on Christmas morning. Before he digs into his gift he has enough presence of mind to give her the gift he had custom ordered. 

Even with the temptation to open his gift, he waits to see her reaction and it is priceless. In the box is a locket shaped like a ladybug with small rubies adorning the body with a black line down the middle that has three slightly larger onyx crystals on each side. "This is too much," are the first words that leave her mouth even as she ties the locket around her neck. Chat knows she absolutely loves it, she only needs a little convincing to keep it. "It's not too much. Purrlus even if it was too much it's not like I can return it since it's made specifically for you. And you haven't even seen the best part yet." Taking the small wand, with a keychain to place on the black necklace part of the locket, Chat slowly waves it in front of the jeweled ladybug for it to open. Ladybug gasped at the way it works and completely surprised with what's inside. There encased in glass is a picture of the two heroes smiling widely with Ladybug holding up a peace sign as Chat gives her bunny ears from behind her head. That would've been enough but on the other side is a message. "To the person that inspires all those whose life she touches with or without the mask. Love Your Chaton." Tears are streaming down her face which normally would have put him on edge only he knew they were tears of joy. Even with the need to open his present, he was feeling bold at having seen her reaction from his gift so he decides to just go for it. "So, Ladybug," Chat tries sounding nonchalant but fails, "making any headway with the guy that holds your heart." 

At this point, Ladybug gives him a look that tells him she's debating on whether or not to tell him. Ladybug's internal struggle concludes with her letting out a sad sigh. "No Chaton," Chat tries very hard not to let the nickname distract him, "I have been chasing this guy for the last 5 years and he just can't seem to notice me. So I've decided to move on from him." Chat gives Ladybug a sympathetic look before she turns to look out at the skylight of Paris while inside he's laughing at the idiot that just lost the most wonderful treasure in the world. 

"Which is why I've decided to give a chance to someone who confessed to me a while ago and has been there for me constantly." At her words, Chat can't help it as hope begins to surge through his chest. Only for everything to shatter into a million pieces at what she says next. "He's someone from my civilian life that if I'm being honest with myself is the only person to ever make me doubt my feelings for my ex-crush." From where Chat is standing he is able to make out the smile and blush that adorn her face at the thoughts of guys that aren't him. 

Every negative emotion flows through him. Somewhere in the background of his inner turmoil Chat believes he hears Plagg yelling out something for it to be drowned out from the blood pumping through his ears. Distinctly he notices that he's not breathing followed by a burning sensation crashing into his chest. The pain that envelops him is familiar as he distinctly remembers waking up one day to find someone important in his life gone. Those feelings of self-loathing come back tenfold along with that sense of knowing that he's never been enough for the people he gives his heart to. His vision blurs thinking he's having a panic attack. Those voices in his head are all screaming at him to lash out, to hurt her as she has just hurt him. 

Only he doesn't listen for once as he wipes the tears bringing out all those years of acting to the surface by taking a deep breath. Tuning out all the pain and voices he plasters his model smile and interrupts whatever Ladybug had been talking about in his panic. Ladybug turns to look at him and that almost does him in but he persists. "I'm sorry Ladybug I don't mean to cut our meeting short but I really must go," is all I can manage to say through clenched teeth. Ladybug looks surprised eyeing him with suspicion as she agrees. "Okay yeah sorry, forgot that you've been waiting for hours while I only just got here." He couldn't find it within himself to squash the comment as it left his lips, "Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately." He moves past her trying really hard not to let the look of hurt that crosses her face do him in as he uses his baton to pole vault away giving her a two finger salute without even looking over his shoulder. Ladybug would one day realize the gravity of his departure as he hadn't left by bowing to her and trying to give her a kiss on the back of her hand. Especially since it's the only occasion she's ever truly allowed him to.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thought coursing through his head is that he needs to get home. That everything will be okay if he can only get home. Using every ounce of energy he has, Chat Noir makes it home in record time de-transforming as he lands on his balcony almost breaking down the sliding door of his balcony to his bachelor pad, as Nino likes to call it. Adrien quickly goes to his kitchen producing a giant wheel of camembert for his kwami. Once he sets the foul smelling cheese on the dining table he gives Plagg a look that screams to leave him alone. Seeing no other choice than to obey his current wielder the black god descends on the dining table with his ears drooped. It's a testament to Adrien's current state when the cheese-loving glutton eats his cheese without his usual gusto. Satisfied that Plagg would listen to him Adrien makes it to his bedroom stripping himself of everything except his Gabriel boxers. He falls onto his bed wrapping himself in his comforter. It's only then that his tears fall as he allows a silent scream to pass through him just as he had done all those years ago when his mother abandoned him only for his father to purposely neglect him. It feels as if an eternity has passed when in reality its only been a few minutes when Adrien finally passes out from his screaming and exhaustion.


	2. Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back and I gotta say loving the feedback I'm getting from my readers. Now I have been made aware that it can be tough to read what I write since it's just a massive block of information and I apologize about that. Which is why I have gone back and worked on the first chapter some more. So before reading chapter 2 go back and read chapter 1 as there were some slight changes (coughs dumbass writer had to go back and change the whole format coughs.) Who said that I swear I will find you and end you. Anyway enjoy the chapter and see you at the ending notes.

As the light streamed from his exposed windows Adrien got up feeling oddly well rested. Turning his head to look at the clock he noticed it was nearly 11 am. Feeling glad that he had managed to get his responsibilities done early to have both yesterday and today off in case he and Ladybug had spent the night talking. A smile adorns Adrien's face until he gets an odd feeling thinking about Ladybug. It takes a moment but, in that one instant, as he thought of the one who held his heart, he was reminded of his pain from last night. Tears streamed down his face when he thought of her words feeling once again a cold blade piercing his heart over and over again. 

Even though he had felt well rested a second ago he was suddenly exhausted as he felt his body sink in an endless ocean. Feeling every negative emotion only for him to feel completely numb the next moment as if he had been drained of his very soul. This constant state of flux, in his emotions and sensations, only added to his sense of drowning as he fell deeper and deeper into the oblivion. 

When he was finally able to breathe again Adrien opened his eyes to feel his kwami nestled against his neck purring as loudly as he could without bothering the neighbors. They had learned the hard way that their apartment walls, while thick, couldn't contain Plagg's earthquake causing purr. Adrien appreciated Plagg leaving his comfort zone as a grumpy billion-year-old cat to try and lessen his pain. Smiling down at his kwami Adrien rubbed just behind his ears where he knows Plagg likes it as a sign that he'll be okay.

Using whatever strength he had left Adrien made his way to his restroom to clean himself off. Looking in the mirror he was greeted with a completely disheveled appearance as his eyes were red and puffy from his tears. His hair even more of a mess, that it'd give Chat a run for his money. Adrien quickly dispells those thoughts trying to put some distance with his superhero self. A part of him that he's always considered to be his real self but has never shown to anyone as Adrien from fear of rejection combined with the expectation to always (be perfect) as his father tells him any chance he gets. 

Try as he might those feelings fight for his attention, not caring what it puts him through. Adrien has always been good at escaping the things he doesn't like or cause him to feel uncomfortable but, damn it if he can't manage to escape the pain he has somehow managed to suppress after all those years caused by (her.) Gosh, it's dumb that he can't even think of her name in his thoughts. 

Adrien is stirred from his thoughts when Plagg phases through the restroom door with a worried look. "Adrien are you okay," he asks as he lands on his chosen's shoulder with his ears flat against his head. Adrien manages to give Plagg a small smile relieved that he has someone in his corner no matter what. Even if it is a misleadingly cute cat with a cheese addiction. "I'm fine Plagg just need some time alone right now," is the blond's reply and he absolutely hates how weak his voice sounds. The small god nods reluctantly as he gives Adrien some privacy. Removing the last piece of clothing that kept his dignity intact, Adrien went about his morning routine hoping to rid himself of the heaviness that enveloped his body.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cleaning himself off did little to remove the sense of exhaustion that seemed to take over his mind and body. Finished with his shower and getting ready for a day of rest, Adrien made it into his kitchen and felt a small smile tug at his lips when his eyes landed on the box of pastries that laid on his countertop. 

He had gotten it yesterday when he swung by Tom and Sabine's boulangerie as Chat Noir to confirm his order for last night. Imagine his surprise when they presented him with a box of treats as a simple thank you for all he has done for Paris. He had felt a warmth envelop his heart at their kind gesture but had to put his foot down when they had tried to give him his order for free when he went by later that day to pick it up. Adrien tries to summon up his hunger from not eating last night and fails miserably even in front of his one true addiction, croissants. He is then reminded that he had forgotten his things on the rooftop in his attempt to make a quick getaway. Groaning in frustration he contemplates on whether he should go back for it but quickly decides against it. Knowing that Ladybug probably took his items with her is the only way to calm his panicked mind at having left behind one of the only mementos he had left of his mother. 

A picnic blanket that she had created herself as he watched her calm form from his childhood bed. He had fallen asleep many times just watching his mother create not just things but a sense of warmth that she had taken with her when she left. A warmth that has been sorely lacking in his life. A warmth that he had only ever managed to feel with his lady. 

At the reminder that her warmth could never be his tears came back anew. Adrien furiously wiped his eyes in vain, for his tears didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. Knowing that there was no other alternative he gave in just as he's always done. Lets wave after wave of sadness consume him, for he knows it's the only way he'll move on. 

In his sadness, he isn't able to stop his mind from running wild as he thinks of the words that had done him in. That it's someone who has always been there for her. Someone that had confessed to her long ago. The only person to have ever made her doubt her feelings. Ah, that's the one he thinks darkly. Ignoring the fact that he had both confessed his love and been there for her in any way he was able with their stupid masks in the way. It's her last words that send him spiraling. For it's those words that make him finally realize that she will never love him no matter what he does. 

Adrien knows she doesn't belong to him and that he can't force her to love him but that solid fact that he wasn't able to sway her heart in even the slightest of ways, after everything they've been through together, is what had finally shattered his already broken heart. Giving up on his further depressing thoughts Adrien makes his way to his bedroom to try and get some sleep. Hoping against all hope that his nightmares give him peace once more just as they had earlier but really he didn't know which one was worst. His nightmares or the pain he feels awake knowing that one of his truest fears have come to pass.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien is stirred from his sleep by the sound of thunder causing him to crack one eye open. It's a flash of light that completely wakes him up as it sends his heart thundering in his chest. At that moment he's embarrassed for the flash of light, he now knows is lightning, had caused him to hide under his comforter. Adrien was only able to chuckle at his childish moment of fear for a moment when he feels a shudder going through his body leaving behind a sense of worry. 

He takes in his surroundings for the first time recognizing his childhood bedroom. A place that he's associated with a prison cell packed with all the things a teenage boy could ever want in the hopes to distract him from the bars surrounding him. No, not distracting him from the bars but from the absence of the only family member, he had left. 

The material belongings cause hate to course through his body. For they are in some way supposed to make up for the love and warmth they were supposed to take in each other. In the healing, they were supposed to do together as they mourn the loss of their loved one. Instead, here Adrien stands wondering if he ever meant anything to what remained of his shattered family. 

Before he can confirm the sad truth of his childhood a shadow envelops the entirety of Adrien's room. He turns around to stare at the cold blue/gray eyes of Hawkmoth. Fear travels through his body as he witnesses his archenemy break through his large windows. At that moment the only thought coursing through his head is, "He knows my identity." 

Adren's fear is pushed aside as a look of determination takes over his face. He's about to call his transformation when Hawkmoth lifts up his right arm dangling the limp body of his partner, Ladybug, with blood streaming down her face and arms. In his other hand, Hawkmoth carefully holds a blond woman whose face is obscured by the darkness that envelops the room. The way he handles the body of his second victim is delicate and cautious almost as if she's made of glass and one wrong move could shatter her. "Hello, Chat Noir," his icy tone brings Adrien's attention back to the villain. "I have been waiting a long time for my triumph and now finally it is within reach," Hawkmoth stretches his hand towards Adrien as if reaching for that very victory he speaks of. 

Adrien quickly shakes away all the fear and anxiety that's kept him rooted in his bed giving the villain a defiant look combined with his trademark Cheshire grin, "You're right Hawkmoth. Victory is finally within reach but here's the Cat-ch. It won't be you standing tall at the end of this." Adrien knows this fight will be difficult. Back when he and Ladybug were barely teenagers he had wiped the floor with them. It had been the assistance of the other heroes that allowed them to walk away with their miraculous and more importantly their lives. Hawkmoth isn't known for going easy on his opponents and with the clear advantage, Adrien knows Hawkmoth'll only come at him faster and harder.

Both hero and villain stare down at each other trying to size up their opponent. There is a satisfied smirk on Hawkmoth's face and Adrien just knows Hawkmoth believes he's already won. "This is good," Adrien thinks, "he'll be cocky and cocky people make simple mistakes that cost them in the end." 

After a few moments, Hawkmoth throws Ladybug towards Adrien. He's expecting this knowing how twisted Hawkmoth is when he fights in person. Without a seconds hesitation, Adrien calls his transformation allowing himself to catch Ladybug. Hawkmoth is already on him with the sword of his cane drawn and raised over his head ready to strike him down. Chat simply turns his body slightly, with Ladybug still in his arms, as he connects a swift kick to Hawkmoth's midsection sending him clear across the room. This allows Chat to place Ladybug down on his bed. With nothing more holding him back. Chat makes his way to Hawkmoth. The battle that ensues is bloody and difficult. For every move Chat uses Hawkmoth is ready to defend and counter. This exchange feels as if it lasts for hours but really it's only been a couple of minutes. The deciding factor was the villain's attempt to use Ladybug against Chat but at the moment where Hawkmoth's back was turned the hero unleashed his destructive Cataclysm on the ground. Making sure to control his powers he extended it destroys the area under Hawkmoth's feet. Holding onto the edge of the destroyed floor Chat takes advantage of Hawkmoth's predicament and strips him of his miraculous. In his place appears Gabriel. 

"No," is all that escapes Chat as he takes in his father being his worst enemy. Rage like never before consumes Chat as he tries to find an explanation. Anything from the "real" Hawkmoth forcing his father to use his miraculous in some sick joke after figuring our his identity, to the person in front of him being some perfect look-alike. But all those excuses and explanations sound hollow even in his mind. They seem even less believable when his father speaks. "Son, please you have to listen to me," the commanding voice of his father is long gone. Replaced by the broken voice of the man before him as he holds onto the crumbling edge. A laugh filled with a dark undertone escapes Chat from hearing his father beg to him. "Listen. Did you just ask me to listen? What a funny joke HAWKMOTH," Chat practically yells to mask the sound of his heart being torn to shreds. "Yes. Yes, son I need you to hear what I'm about to say. I know that right now it's hard to believe but I did this for a good reason." Tears are streaming down Gabriel's face and it just looks wrong. His father has always been a man of control and to see him lose it like this only makes Chat feel disgusted. 

Taking his son's silence as an indicator for him to continue Gabriel began his "explanation." "As you may know the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous are the most powerful miraculous in existence." Gabriel allows his son time to acknowledge him. When he receives no such indication Gabriel continues, "What you may not know is that when wielded together these two miraculous can grant their wearer any wish they desire. Even if it defies the laws of nature." Gabriel turns his head to look over the lifeless body Chat had forgotten about in his battle with his father. "Who is she?" Chat asks not trusting his father with his back turned to go look over the blond woman. Gabriel is pensive for a moment before he gives his son a look of determination. 

"That's your mother. She was infected..." is all Chat is able to hear. The knowledge that his mother had been alive after all these years hits him like a blow to the gut. All the air escapes him and he can't seem to breathe anything back into his lungs. His vision starts to blur as his breathing becomes erratic. Chat can't help it when he feels his legs give out on him. He tries to curl in on himself. Trying to seem as small as possible but it's not enough. He wants to disappear. He wants, no needs, the ground to eat him and erase every last trace of his existence. But as time goes by he soon accepts that it isn't going to happen. 

That's when sounds begin to register again, "Son I know it's a lot to take in but if you help me up we can go through this together. We can help each other. Please, son, help me." The burning rage of before is back times 100. Chat doesn't even know how he managed to get back up and make his way towards Gabriel. His steps are normal. Almost as if he's taking a leisurely walk down the park. 

It's when he sees Gabriel expression go from a happy smile to cold realization, that Chat begins to suspect something's wrong. Without really thinking about it Chat lifts up his right leg and stomps. A part of his brain questions his actions while another part tells him to do it again. Before he can even decide what to do next Chat lifts up his leg once more and stomps down on the broken floor. There are slight creaking sounds coming from beneath him when he notices Gabriel using what's left of his strength to pull himself up but, he's grown weak. 

Yes, he may have been powerful and ruthless before but years of staying in the shadows have gone a long way into stripping him of his battle sense and strength. Chat can't help the smirk that overtakes his expression at seeing the man before him crumple. He questions his actions over and over in his head until he feels his foot stomp on the ground once more. The area Gabriel had held onto begins to fall making him lose the ledge he had been holding onto for dear life. All emotions rage had numbed him to come flooding back to Chat as he watches his father fall to his death. Only it's not his father's impending doom that freeze's Chat for the second time that night. No, it's what he hears from his father before he hits the ground. "I'm proud of you, Son."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien flies to a sitting position in his bed as he wakes up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. Already forgetting the images that will continue to haunt his subconscious. That’s the sad thing about his experience with nightmares. Adrien always forgets them as he wakes up leaving him vulnerable without a way for him to prepare emotionally. He tries to hold onto the memory of his recent night terror but the harder he tries to hold onto it the more it seems to slip from his fingers. He gives up after a few more moments, left with a feeling that he forgot something important along with his dream. 

Before he can try again to see if he can retain the memories that will bother him later he hears a ringing sound to his right causing him to jump in surprise. He places a hand over chest in an attempt to calm his fast beating heart. Once he calms down enough he reaches to turn on his lamp as he mentally scolds himself for being such a scaredy-cat. 

With the lights on he picks up his phone displaying two people calling him. One call from Nino and the other from Nathalie. Staring at his phone he internally debates on who he should talk to first. On the one hand, he’s got his best friend that will probably comfort him and now that he thinks about it he could really use a friend right now that could at the very least understand human problems. No offense Plagg. Or he can talk to his father’s secretary who he secretly considers his step-mom, no matter how many weird looks he gets from Plagg when he calls her as such when he’s alone, that is probably relaying a message from his father that will only lead him to further disappointment. 

Adrien hadn’t even finished contemplating why Nathalie would have called him when he hears his bro’s voice through his phone, “Hey bro, where have you been? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for hours, man.” Adrien’s quiet for a moment thinking his heart had already made its choice and was just waiting for his mind to catch up. “Hey bro, sorry I haven’t answered your calls. I’ve been home trying to get some sleep. You know taking advantage of my days off,” he answers trying to put some life back into his voice. There’s another moment of silence and Adrien swears he can practically see his friend smirk through the phone. 

“Yeah, I bet you're trying to get some sleep. Possibly make up for all that time spent “not sleeping” am I right,” there’s amusement in his friend's voice. “And I’m sure if someone happens to be there with you after a night of “trying to sleep” then obviously you’re gonna stay in bed all day.” Nino expects Adrien to become a stuttering mess trying to keep his night of passionate love-making a secret. Cause lets face it his bro is a catch and anybody that rejects Adrien's true self is a complete idiot. Imagine Nino's surprise when he hears a sob come through his phone. Nino’s brow furrow confused as to why he’s hearing crying instead of his bro’s innocent stuttering about the girl he loves. “Adrien bro are you okay?” 

Adrien hears his friend's worried tone and try as he might he can’t keep it in. Gathering what little strength he has Adrien takes a deep breath trying to swallow the lump in his throat to get the words he needs out. “She d..id...n’t…. wan..t me…. Ni...no.” It’s pathetic really how he isn’t even able to get the words out in a coherent sentence. 

Nino winces on his end of the call completely furious at the dumbass that broken his bro's heart. Being the best bro he knows he is Nino stomps down on his anger and offers Adrien the only thing that has ever worked when he's been rejected. "Listen, dude, that chick is hella crazy for not giving you a chance and frankly I think it's time to move on. I know you don't want to hear it but, Adrien it's been years with absolutely no change whatsoever. So how about I come over so you can kick my ass at Ultimate Mecha Stike 8, and don't you dare tell me you don't have because we both know you get the early releases, while we munch on pizzas and just talk. Some deep bro bonding time. What do you say?"

Adrien thanks his lucky stars for bringing someone like Nino into his life. In a moments notice, Nino has already provided a distraction to his miserable day and he can't thank him enough. Still trying to talk around the lump in his throat Adrien manages to say, "Th..thanks Nino. That m..means a lot and y..you're right. I'm done loving s..someone who j.j..ust wont l..l.love m..m..me." It's so hard to get those words out but, Adrien knows that he'll be able to get through this and move on with his life. "That's my bro. I know you can do it," Nino says with clear excitement in his voice. "Now, about UMS 8?" Nino asks as Adrien manages a real laugh even though the pain is still with. "Yes, Nino you can play UMS 8 but, only if you bring the pizza." In the next second Adrien hears Nino yell at Alya where his shoes are. Adrien hears a distinct thud on the other line and Adrien knows by the sound that Alya probably threw Nino his shoe probably hitting him hard. Laughter abrupts from the young hero as he completely misses the smile his kwami gives him from across the room.

The old god's expression quickly turns cold when he looks out the window and thinks of his other half's bug. Plagg knows that everybody is entitled to their own feelings but, Ladybug had messed up, big time, all of yesterday. Had practically spit in the face of their anniversary and had been careless in her choice of words to someone she knows has had feelings for her for the last five years. Plagg hopes he and Pigtails don't meet up anytime soon because she isn't going to like what he has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claps Claps Claps. Why is that loser just saying claps on repeat? Gosh, there are some weird people on this site. Why are you all looking at me? 
> 
> Thanks, guys for making it to the end. All those that didn't can go suck it. (No I'm sorry please don't leave.) 
> 
> I know I know you guys are probably wondering where the hell is the Marichat. Please don't get anxious. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer with a real dramatic cliff hanger but I'll leave that for the next chapter since I still have a few things I want to get right. So be patient and you will be rewarded. This is mnzknight96 and until next time. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that's my first chapter and I have absolutely no idea where this story will go. I don't even know how often I'll update but so far I know that if I finish a chapter I'll probably post it. Ha, I've got no self-control at all when it comes to stuff like this. If you guys notice some mistakes or something doesn't make sense please let me know. It's the only way I'll get any better. Cool tata for now.


End file.
